jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution
''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution ''is the second installment in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. It is the sequel to the 2012 film Jurassic Shark ''and the second piece in a planned trilogy. Directed, produced, and written by LordStarscream100, the film stars Jon M, Jacob D, Russell P, Gabe S, Will M and Nick S. Set two years after the the first shark hunt, Chase Landon focuses on developing an organization known as the Shark Hunters. Although this idea comes to fruition, the group faces various conflicts. After the success of ''Jurassic Shark ''in 2012, Starscream7 confirmed that a sequel was in the works. Jon M and Jacob D were set to reprise their roles from the first film, while Starscream7 would return to direct. Gabe S and Russell P were cast in several months later. Filming began in March and concluded in November. The film began airing on YouTube on July 19, 2013 and finished airing on December 18. A third and final film, ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, is set for release on June 19, 2015, with LordStarscream100 returning to direct. Plot Two years after the events of the previous film, one of the former InGen employees releases a Hammerhead, Bull and Crocodile shark as a means of revenge on Chase Landon (Jon M) and his followers: Eddie Jackson (Will M), Nate Williams (Nick S) and Billy Trenton (Jacob D). After Chase and Eddie's mission to kill the Bull Shark fails, Chase holds a meeting with Eddie, Nate and Billy on why the sharks are coming back. Billy believes that they want revenge, and leaves after telling Chase to watch his back. Later, the same employee that released the sharks makes it to Bradford Cul-De-Sac, and Billy goes on a hunt for the Bull Shark. After getting involved in a brawl with the Bull Shark and retreating, the employee confronts and kills Billy. After Chase and Eddie fight the Bull Shark in the reservoir before being forced to retreat again, Chase decides that he'll create an organization known as the Shark Hunters. Chase gains help from Quinn Freeman (Russell P), who creates t-shirts for the group. Russell Griffin (Russell P) and his friend Gabe Reynolds (Gabe S) also join, bringing more effective weapons as well, which Chase opposes. Russell also explains how InGen is not making the sharks, and that they're willing to pay them money to hunt the sharks since they have the easiest advantage to getting them. Carter Phillips (Jon M), Jimmy Clark (Will M) and Brett Nelson (Nick S) also join. Eventually, the Shark Hunters are called into action, with Russell and Gabe going up against the Hammerhead Shark in the walking trail. For the next six weeks, the Shark Hunters go on various missions to kill the Hammerhead, Bull, and Crocodile Sharks, while Russell winds up having everyone catch them instead so that they can put them on exhibit and make a larger profit off of them. In late-May, the exhibit for the park reaches completion, although the InGen employee frees the three sharks, resulting in mass-chaos. Eddie and Carter warn Chase and Jimmy of the issue, and Russell and Gabe ready their weapons to assist them in the conflict. Soon, the Hammerhead arrives at Chase's house, killing Max Anderson (Tristan B) and Carter. Afterwards, Chase declares war on the sharks, and a battle breaks out. In the course of the battle, Eddie and Brett are killed by the Hammerhead Shark. Dan Bruines (Ben M) returns to assist the Shark Hunters and Gabe decapitates the Crocodile Shark while Quinn, who goes rogue after losing his arm to the Bull Shark, holds Chase hostage before being shot and killed by Russell. Chase, Dan and Russell meet up with Jimmy and Gabe, and they head to Chase's swingset to stage a final attempt to kill the Hammerhead Shark. After several futile moves, including Chase going inside the shark to deactivate it, Russell has Gabe pin the shark against the swingset with a swing, allowing Russell to cut open its head and tear its brain out, killing it. Chase emerges from the shark, alive, and has Russell call the police. Despite Russell's belief that the Shark Hunters won't be needed anymore, Russell calls the police, and they later take away the Hammerhead. As a result, the world finds out about the Shark Hunters and the sharks, and they're cast out of their duty. Gabe speaks to Russell about him about quitting the Shark Hunters, and he eventually does so, although Gabe says that he has a feeling that something bad is going to happen. The film ends with Gabe walking down the sidewalk, and the Shark Hunters are left with an uncertain reputation and future. In a scene prior to the credits, the InGen employee, revealed to be named Simon, speaks with Marcus Callum. He discusses his plans to kill the Shark Hunters and their associates, and that once the rebuilding of their forces is complete, then the revolution will begin. Characters Jon M as Chase Landon, the film's main protagonist alongside Russell Griffin. Chase is the founder and leader of the Shark Hunters, with assistance from Russell. He survives the "Retribution Incident." Russell P as Russell Griffin, a new character who is the film's main protagonist alongside Chase Landon. Russell is the weapons specialist in the film. Him and Gabe are the oldest characters as well. He survives the "Retribution Incident." Will M as Eddie Jackson, a new character who is Chase's right-hand man during the Shark Hunters' missions. Eddie is a tough person who is ready to go into action at any time. He is also partnered with Carter when he is tasked with training him to join the Shark Hunters. He is killed by the Hammerhead Shark during the "Retribution Incident." Gabe S as Gabe Reynolds, a new character who is Russell's best friend. Gabe is Russell's partner in the film, providing backup to him whenever necessary. Him and Russell are the oldest characters. He survives the "Retribution Incident." Russell P as Quinn Freeman, a new character who Chase asks to assist him in turning the Shark Hunters into a more experienced organization. He is killed by Russell when he holds Chase and Dan hostage after they didn't assist him when he was getting attacked by the Bull Shark. Ben M as Dan Bruines, a returning character who was thought to have been killed in the first film, although he survived his ordeal with the shark. He survives the "Retribution Incident." Nick S as Nate Williams, a returning character from the first film whose survival at the end of the original hunt was unclear. Nate has aided Chase in hunting the sharks since then. Although Nate survives, he did not participate in the events of the "Retribution Incident." Jon M as Carter Phillips, a new character who is eager to join the Shark Hunters, and is partners with Eddie. Carter is killed by the Hammerhead Shark during the "Retribution Incident." Nick S as Brett Nelson, a new character who is partners with Jimmy. Brett is killed by the Hammerhead Shark during the "Retribution Incident." Will M as Jimmy Clark, a new character who is partners with Brett and Chase. He survives the "Retribution Incident." Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a returning character from the first film. Billy recovered from his arm injury from the first film, and has been aiding Chase in hunting the sharks since then. He is presumingly killed by an InGen employee at the beginning of the film. LordStarscream100 as Simon, a corrupt InGen employee who releases the sharks. His face is not fully-seen until the end of the film. He will act as the main human antagonist in the third film. Tristan B as Max Anderson, a new character who makes a brief appearence. Tristan was originally set to play the same character two years earlier in Island of Doom: Jurassic Park. The character was removed from the film, but later added into Jurassic Shark II. He is killed by the Hammerhead Shark during the "Retribution Incident." Production Pre-Production The movie takes place twenty-one years after the Isla Nublar incident and two years after the first film. The sequel was confirmed several days after the release of the first film. Little information was released at first, but it was eventually revealed that Drake Matthews would not be returning to the film, while Chase Landon, the protagonist of the first film, was the first character to be offically cast. On October 12th, it was revealed that the film would feature a total of three sharks: a Hammerhead Shark, Bull Shark, and a Crocodile Shark. The designs of the three new sharks will strongly differ from that of the original, and the Hammerhead will be the main antagonist. Near the end of November, Jacob D was confirmed to return as Billy Trenton. Construction of the sharks began in December. Filming On March 9th, construction of all three sharks was complete. On March 18th, Starscream7 made the brief announcement that a composer had been found to create an official soundtrack. Filming officially began on March 22nd. It continued on through the rest of March and into April, before coming to a sudden stop, with Jon M and Will M inexplicably refusing to shoot any scenes. None of the movie was filmed in May 2013 because of this issue, which was the primary factor for the film's delay from its June 8 release date. Afterwards, a series of shooting problems arose. Problems Russell P and Gabe S officially began shooting their first scenes in early-June, and the film's first official trailer was released on June 11th. Despite filming moving forward yet again, production involving the other actors was immobilized. There were various disagreements with filming the movie, which primarily came from Jon M and Will M, who play two of the film's main protagonists. This resulted in shooting over the summer being forced to a halt. The second and third trailers were released on July 7 and 13, respectively. On July 14, the film was confirmed to have a release date set for July 19, and this proved to be true. During July, Russell and Gabe filmed about two major action sequences involving the Hammerhead Shark, although the scenes were refilmed because the Hammerhead Shark was falling apart, which made the scenes "very rushed and messy," as LordStarscream100 said. Soon after, the crew attempted filming the scene involving Carter's death. However, the Hammerhead began falling apart again. This lead to the Hammerhead being written out of many scenes, with the Bull Shark replaced as the main antagonist. Still keen on using the Hammerhead Shark, LordStarscream100 completely redesigned the shark, this time attaching a rebar to the bottom of it to keep it from collapsing (the rebar is visible during several parts of the movie). The first scene filmed with the redesigned Hammerhead was Carter's death, and it worked extremely well. The first four parts aired on YouTube up to July 28, before a sudden pause in airing on YouTube due to the series of issues that resulted in Part 5 being delayed. Barely any filming occured in July, excluding Russell and Gabe, who continued on with shooting their scenes until officially completing them on September 13 (which was the day Part 5 was finally released). Prior to this, filming wound up being forced to continue on into the school year, which was something that Starscream7 was not pleased with doing. Jon M, Will M, Nick S and Ben M shot the majority of their scenes, from September 6 to October 18, and it then abruptly stopped. Ultimately, their remaining scenes were rewritten to feature Gabe. As a result, filming for Jurassic Shark II ''officially concluded on November 23rd, after an extremely strained production schedule that spanned on for eight months. Completion The final part of the film was released on December 18, and it features the release date for the third film at the end of the credits, as well as a teaser for the third film before the credits. The full movie, which was split into two parts due to the YouTube Video Editor's video length, was released on December 24. Starscream7 has confirmed that he will be creating the "''Making Of Jurassic Shark II" at some point. He has also confirmed that there will be at least fifteen minutes of bloopers and fifteen minutes of deleted scenes, and it is possible that they will exceed this time. Full Movie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sieqq8CJx3k (Part 1/2) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMZ1yjrfSOg (Part 2/2) Accidents During filming for the movie, various people were injured, although none of the injuries were severe. *Gabe, Jon and Russell were accidently shot by airsoft guns, forcing filming to a temporary halt. *During the fight scene with Chase, Jimmy, Carter and Eddie against the Hammerhead Shark, Jon and Will were both accidently scraped by the metal bar on the shark's tail. Filming was put to a temporary halt due to this as well. *While filming the Crocodile Shark's final battle with Gabe, LordStarscream100 was manuevering the shark while Gabe was hitting it with a softball bat. Gabe accidently hit LordStarscream100 in the hand, with filming being paused for about fifteen minutes. *During the scenes in which LordStarscream100 moved around the Hammerhead Shark, he would later gain colds due to having to carry the extremely heavy prop. LordStarscream100 later stated that he is never making a shark as big as it again. Reception The film has gained extremely positive ratings. When judging the overall film, it has a score of 95%. When judging it by its trailers and the film itself, it has a score of 93%. It has gained more positive ratings than the first film, although it has not gained as many views as it. The film has gained little to no negativity, which is unlike the first film, which gained a generally mixed reaction. The full movie, with both parts combined, has a total of almost 400 views. While this is small compared to the first film's 100,000 views, it is steadily climbing. Trivia *Gabe's hat, which resembles Alan Grant's hat in Jurassic Park, was never planned and was added to his character on the day that him and Russell began filming the movie. *Zion J, who is set to play a currently unnamed character in Jurassic Shark III, was set to cameo alongside Russell in his final scene instead of Sean. This was so that the film could tease his character for third film. Ultimately, Zion was unable to film the cameo. *The Hammerhead Shark was originally going to measure twenty-five feet from head to tail, although it was built to be twenty feet long. When the shark was rebuilt due to extremely severe damage, it was fifteen feet long. *Despite surviving the film, Nate Williams only appears in the first fifty minutes. In the first film, he only appears in the first forty minutes. In addition, Nick is absent for an hour of the movie, with his second character Brett Nelson not appearing until about 110 minutes in. *Only a few days before filming began, the Crocodile Shark was rebuilt to be thinner and sleeker. The original version had a box-like shape. *The film's first fight scene, where Chase and Eddie fight the Bull Shark down a hill and into the walking trail, was originally set in the snow. However, this wound up being changed. Billy was also set to appear in the later half of the scene where they pursue it into the walking trail. Jacob D was on the set to shoot the scene, although scheduling forced shooting for the day to be cancelled. Several days later, Jacob was unable to shoot the scene. *Jacob D filmed all his scenes in the movie in one day, and was only on the set for a total of three hours. **Several days later, another scene of Jacob was filmed, although the scene was never completed and will be placed in the upcoming "Deleted Scenes" video. *Jacob D was originally set to play Quinn Freeman, although Russell P wound up being cast in the role. **Quinn's arm was originally going to be bitten off by the Crocodile Shark instead of the Bull Shark. *The last forty minutes of the film, also known as the "Retribution Incident," was originally going to be set at night. This idea had to be cancelled due to inevitable schedule conflicts to shoot the scenes at night. The final battle of the movie winds up ending at nighttime, citing the original plan to shoot the Retribution Incident at night. *When Gabe passed the Bull Shark over the fence to Russell shortly after being pursued by it across the school's soccer field, Russell lifted the shark over his head and it broke in half. While the damage was not extreme, it had to have several slight changes to its design. The scene will be featured in the upcoming "Bloopers" video. Category:Starscream7 Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Movies Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:2012 SS7 Storyline Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Trilogy